Air-based fryers are known for cooking food, for example fries or chicken, wherein the heat for preparing the food is provided by hot air. To heat the food for the preparation and cooking purpose, a stream of hot air, or flow of hot air, is generated to circulate around the food placed in a food preparation chamber.
For user comfort and safety, such appliances are generally equipped with an air cooling system that generates cool air outside and around the food preparation chamber in order to keep the external side of the apparatus below a certain temperature. Such air cooling systems generally require sufficient space between the food preparation chamber and the external side of the apparatus to ensure that the flow rate of cool air outside the food preparation chamber is large enough to effectively cool the exterior of the apparatus. However, this means that the size of the apparatus is relatively large, which may create some difficulties, for example, to store it.